Mi última esperanza
by LaDahliaNegra
Summary: Cuando toda posibilidad se había desvanecido en la mente de Dave, Rush vuelve finalmente de entre los muertos.¿Se atreverá Dave a confesar sus sentimientos?¿Los aceptará Rush? DavexRush
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora:** Bienvenidos a mi primer fic! Espero que todos los fans de The Last Remnant lo disfrutéis con ahínco, yo continuaré subiendo capítulos hasta que esté finalizado.

**Disclaimer:** Por supuesto The Last Remnant y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual de Square Enix LTD.

* * *

El arca se hallaba activa, en su centro, el Invasor, manipulando con su inmenso poder todas las reliquias que había llegado a dominar.

-"Estoy aquí para liberar a las reliquias de su atadura terrenal. Los humanos os habéis habituado a usarlas como meras herramientas, y llegará el día en que vuestra avaricia destruya el mundo"

Dave estaba ultrajado.

-"¿De verdad nos crees capaces de destruir el mundo?"

-"Tu confianza en la raza humana no está justificada."

Rush sintió el súbito de apoyar los argumentos de Dave ante el Invasor, ahora que se tomaban como falacias.

-"¿Y qué ocurrirá con las reliquias, con la humanidad?"

-"Bueno, lus humanos inferiores morirán en el acto y el contacto con las reliquias los carbonizaría"

-"Pero eso quiere decir..."-Rush abrió los ojos por fin a la verdad-"¿Piensas destruirlo todo? ¿No tienes ningún tipo de consideración?"

-"Bueno, en un principio no fuí yo el designado para ésta tarea"

De repente Rush comenzó a emitir un brillo, una poderosa emanación de energía; su enfado iba en aumento, y con el apoyo de sus amigos que ahora permanecían tras él sería capaz de todo: Blocter, Torgal, David...Debía darles las gracias por infundirle valor...en especial a Dave, una extraña sensación de que con él a su lado podría obrar milagros se apoderó de él mientras blandía su arma para enfrentarse al Invasor....

* * *

Bueeeno, en éste primer capítulo ofrezco mi visión particular del estado anímico de los personajes durante la batalla final. Es un capitulo cortito, pero subiré más pronto, ¡Hasta la vista y no os olvideis de dejar un review si os ha gustado!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la autora:** Aquí llega el segundo capítulo! Espero como siempre que lo disfrutéis y que dejéis un review si os ha gustado ^^.

**Disclaimer:** The Last remnant y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual de Square Enix LTD.

* * *

Tras dos árduas batallas, éste juego demencial llegaba a su fin, el arma, desactivada y el Invasor derrotado, pero de repente, Irina comenzó a relucir y, con una carga de energía, la destruyo...

Pero el invasor no estaba muerto.

-"¿Es ésto lo que deseas? ¿Seguirás siendo una herramienta, Doncella de Marshall?"

-"¡Nadie ha intentado usarme nunca!¡Muy al contrario, todos se preocupan por mí, por que sea felíz!"

Una oleada sónica hizo que todos cayeran hacia atrás, dejando a Irina inconsciente. Rush debía proteger a su hermana, ella era su mundo y, usando su poder de reliquia, combatió al Invasor.

Era un suicidio, puesto que él también era una reliquia, pero era lo menos, lo único que podía hacer...

-"Dave, tras ésto no quedará ninguna reliquia, pero no te preocupes, la gente aprenderá a vivir sin nosotros..."

-"Lo sé Rush, pero..."- Inevitablemente las lágrimas surcaron sus ojos. Debía evitarlo, pero no podía; no sin revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos...

Una brecha sin remedio se abrió en su corazón mientras veía como lo que más le importaba en su vida, lo que daba sentido a su existencia, se marchaba...

-"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

-"¿Tú que crees? Voy a volver, me están esperando."

* * *

Nyaa! Concluido el super spoiler del final del juego :P. A partir de ahora solo estará en juego mi cabecita y mi propia creatividad, empieza lo bueno!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de la autora:** Bieeeen, ya estamos en el tercero! La cosa se va poniendo interensate....disfrutad, ejejeje!

**Disclaimer:** The Last Remnant ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad intelectual de Square Enix LTD.

* * *

La vida, tanto en Elysion como en Athlum volvió a la normalidad, excepto para una persona.

Casi un año había transcurrido desde la derrota del Invasor, y Dave aún no había podido aceptar la muerte de Rush; si alguno de sus amigos le miraba o hablaba con él nadie notaría nada, sólo que se hallaba un poco apenado por la muerte de su gran amigo, pero era pura fachada.

En su interior David seguía llorando la pérdida de Rush, lágrimas que se manifestaban en ocasiones durante la noche cuando, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana de su alcoba, contemplaba la luna, sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Y el dolor de su pérdida no sería de tal magnitud si al menos le hubiera dicho la verdad.

En muchas de ésas noches en vela, Dave imaginaba cómo habrían sido las cosas si cuando Rush le miró a los ojos por última vez, él hubiera pronunciado las palabras que atesoraba en su corazón desde hacía largos años; y luego se mortificaba imaginando que si lo hubiese hecho, Rush habría elegido quedarse con él.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

Dentro de una semana sería el aniversario de la muerte de Rush; habían decidido reunirse todos para rendirle homenaje en la tumba simbólica que se erigía en Elysion, pero conforme se acercaba la fecha, Dave se sentía peor, llegando su estado mental a influir en su salud hasta tal punto que en una de sus reuniones rutinarias se desmayó.

-"No padece ninguna enfermedad grave, pero su mente está sometida a una gran presión y ésto le repercute a nivel físico."

-"¿Que recomendáis, Doctor?"

-"Sería conveniente, si el Marqués pretende recuperar su salud, que se alejase de la ciudad y de la política durante una temporada."

Dave se hallaba tumbado en su cama, pero aún así oía todo lo que el médico le decía al Jefe de su Consejo.

Realmente necesitaba unas vacaciones, y sabía que podía dejarlo todo en manos del Consejo; gobernarían con rectitud y prudencia en su ausencia.

Podría marcharse una temporada a su residencia de verano en el Cerro de la Plata; lo suficientemente alejado de Athlum como para descansar y a la vez lo suficientemente cerca por si ocurriese algún problema...

* * *

Bien! Otro capítulo más. Ya sabéis que a partir de aquí toda la historia sale directa desde mi cabecita, asi que os agradeceria más que nunca que si os gusta me dejéis un review. La cosa se va caldeando, ejejeje....


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de la autora:** Vamos a por el cuarto! El pobre Dave me da pena, sufre tanto por su amor...ay, que bonito TT_TT, casi lloro cuando me pongo en el pellejo de David

**Disclaimer:** The Last Remnant ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad intelectual de Square Enix LTD.

* * *

Su marcha estaba lista.

Llevaba sólo lo necesario, tanto en su equipaje como en su séquito: Un par de guerreros y dos criados era todo lo que pensaba admitir, pese a la reticencia y las quejas del Jefe del Consejo.

Pronto se pusieron en camino, aunque el Cerro estaba cerca, en sólo unas horas de viaje alcanzaron su destino.

Los criados (un matrimonio muy eficiente por cierto) se encargaron de airear la casa, que llevaba ya algunos años cerrada, y los escoltas se encargaron de preparar la seguridad del Marqués mientras David subía a sus habitaciones.

No había estado en ésa casa prácticamente desde la muerte de sus padres. Tenía un recuerdo afable de ellos, pero demasiado vago; habían pasado muy poco tiempo con él como para echarles de menos.

La casa era pequeña: contaba con tres habitaciones con un pequeño despacho y baño propios cada una, un comedor espacioso sin llegar a ser una sala de banquetes, y las habitaciones del servicio, perfectamente equipadas junto a las cocinas.

La habitación de Dave, la más espaciosa, tenía en su centro una cama doble adoselada desde la que se podía observar, a través del balcón, el inmenso prado verde lleno de flores que rodeaba la casa.

Allí tumbado se encontraba Dave, dejando que la brisa del atardecer acariciase sus cabellos rubios y mirando como el Sol se hundía en el horizonte.

Había pedido expresamente que no le molestasen, así pues, allí se quedo, durante horas, hasta que las estrellas brillaron en el firmamento y la luna, su eterna compañera de sufrimiento, le sonrió desde las alturas.

Una noche más Dave pensaba en Ruch; si no fuese porque sabía que él no le correspondía habría jurado que su última mirada quería decir mucho más de lo que dijeron sus palabras, y una vez más pensó en qué habría sido de Rush si él hubiera pronunciado las malditas palabras....

Comenzó a dolerle el pecho, y le costaba respirar. Cerró los ojos, llevandose una mano a su dolorido corazón mientras intentaba llenar sus pulmones con algo de aire, pero era demasiado tarde, se desmayó, desplomándose sobre las almohadas...

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos, estaba todo borroso.

Cuando su vista comenzó a enfocarse, pudo ver una figura familiar apareciendo ante él, no era posible...

-"¡Rush!¡¡Estás vivo!!"

Dave se lanzó a sus brazos, entre lágrimas, y sollozando sin poder reprimirse le abrazó, frotando su mejilla contra su cuello como si fuera un gato.

-"Dave, espera. Éste no es tu sitio Dave"

-"Pero Rush, ahora estoy contigo, yo..."-Dave bajó la mirada, no podía decirlo, no aún.

Rush le apartó los brazos con delicadeza, para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos

-"No, Dave. Debes volver...Yo volveré contigo, te lo prometo, pero ahora, despierta..."

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dave abrió los ojos.

Estaba tendido en su cama, y sentía una fuerte quemazón en las costillas...Intentó recordar qué había sucedido, se llevó una mano a su cabello, un poco desorientado...

Había visto a Rush, de eso estaba seguro. Había perdido el conocimiento.

¡Claro! Ahora todo tenía sentido. Había perdido el conocimiento y había visto a Rush porque había estado a punto de morir, él le había dicho que volviera, que no debía estar allí...

Las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos de nuevo, se rodeó a sí mismo con los brazos. ¿Por qué no podía morir y quedarse allí con Rush? ¿Por qué debía sufrir una y otra vez en ésta mísera vida cuando lo había perdido todo?

-"No estés así Dave, venga anímate, pronto todo volverá a ser como antes"

Esa voz no había salido de su cabeza. Alzó el rostro, pero esto no podía estar pasando, a menos que realmente su voluntad se hubiese cumplido y estuviese ahora muerto...

Ante él, se alzaba, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, la persona que había estado buscando...

Rush le sonrió mientras se acercaba a la cama.

* * *

Wii!!!! reencuentro!

Ya sabeis, reviews al canto ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de la autora:** Perdón por la ausencia, mi ordenador estaba muriendo lentamente :P. Me gustaría que hubiera más gente interesada en ésta parejita, porque la verdad es que son puro amor.

**Disclaimer:** The Last Remnant ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad intelectual de Square Enix LTD.

* * *

-"R-rush...Pero qué...Estás muerto..." - Dave no paraba de tartamudear incoherencias - "Es...imposible."

-"Cálmate Dave, en cierto modo se podría decir que estuve muerto, pero no por mucho tiempo. Me ha sido entregada la potestad de regresar a ésta dimensión, y así lo he hecho. He vuelto, Dave. Estoy aquí."

Las últimas palabras de Rush sonaron junto al oído de Dave, quien inconscientemente se había aferrado a la colcha de la cama. Rush soltó sus dedos lentamente y le tomó las manos entre las suyas, haciendo que Dave le mirara a los ojos, extrañado, pero esperanzado.

-"Rush, éste momento...he esperado éste momento durante estos años, desde el momento en que te conocí." - Dave había tomado una resolución, y le importaba un comino lo que Rush pudiera pensar de él, debía decirlo, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, otra vez. - "Rush, yo...no me importa que puedas pensar de mí, pero yo..." - Se sonrojó repentinamente, y bajó la mirada; pero había tomado una determinación, y era un hombre de ideas fijas, así que, sin atreverse a mirar a Rush, lo soltó. - "¡Yo te quiero, Rush! Desde el primer momento en que te vi tu sonrisa ha iluminado mi existencia, no podía evitar culparme por tu muerte..."

Amargas lágrimas se desbordaban ahora de los ojos de Dave.

Rush le tomó de la barbilla, levantándole el rostro, y justo cuando Dave se preparaba para el rechazo de la persona que más amaba, sintió los cálidos labios de Rush sobre los suyos.

Dave abrió los ojos de golpe, Rush se apartó un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos y entonces se percató de un sonrojo idéntico al suyo en el rostro de Rush.

Éste buceó durante unos instantes, perdido en los ojos límpidos de Dave.

-"Dave, lo único que me impulsó a dar mi vida para destruir a ése lunático fuiste tú. Tu seguridad me importaba más que mi propia existencia."

-"Rush, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste nunca?"

-"Seguramente por el mismo motivo que tú no lo hiciste: No era el momento adecuado."

-"He deseado durante todo éste año volver a tenerte entre mis brazos..." - Mientras decía esto Dave rodeó la cintura de Rush, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su mejor amigo y amado; a su vez, Rush le abrazo, apretándolo fuerte contra su pecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello y le regalaba pequeños besos en la coronilla.

-"Dave, durante el tiempo que he estado en el limbo he estado pensando en ti. Y no me importa lo que puedan pensar o decir de nosotros. Te quiero."

David alzó el rostro, contemplando embelesado a Rush, que le observaba de la misma manera. Lentamente, el rubio le colocó una mano sobre la mejilla a su compañero y se aproximo, besándole lenta y cálidamente; Rush correspondió a su beso rápidamente, acariciándole los labios con los suyos propios y entrelazando sus lenguas hambrientas, saboreándose el uno al otro.

Pronto el beso se volvió mas intenso y Rush gruñó literalmente de deseo mientras empujaba a Dave hasta recostarle en la cama. Dave no podía hacer nada, aunque Rush era mas joven que el también era mas corpulento y le empujaba sin dilación.

Ahora Dave estaba asustado; su inocente amor se estaba transformando rápidamente en un ardiente deseo, que se manifestaba en su palpitante entrepierna. No estaba listo para esto, no aun.

-"Rush, para."

Rush se detuvo desconcertado.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"

-"No estoy listo para...ya sabes, intimidad física."

-"Dave, no mirame Dave" - Rush quería que viera la sinceridad en sus ojos - "No importa. Esperaré por tí. Te quiero, y te deseo también" - Tomó la mano de Dave y la colocó en su erección, haciendo que el otro se sonrojase. - "Pero sabré esperar por tí."

Rush se apartó, desviando la mirada, y Dave no pudo evitar la impresión de que le había herido.

-"Rush, espera". - Le dijo antes de que el otro se apartara por completo. - "Yo también te deseo, pero...es mi primera vez"

Rush le sonrió. - "También es la primera vez que siento esto por un chico."

Dave se sonrojo aun mas. - "Me refería a mi _primera vez. _Rush, no he estado nunca con _nadie_, ni chico ni chica."

Rush se quedo atónito; pero no dijo nada, sabiendo que Dave aun sentía la vergüenza de su confesión, así que se limito a abrazarle y tumbarse junto a el en la cama.

-"Descansemos, creo que ambos debemos dormir."

-"Esta bien, pero abrazame fuerte Rush."

Y así se durmieron, con Dave acurrucado fuertemente contra el pecho de Rush.

* * *

La idea de un Dave virgen me gusta, aunque él se fijo antes en Rush que Rush en el (eso lo sabe todo el que haya jugado al juego, se nota a la legua xD) me parece una manera de que ambos estén equilibrados, no siempre puede ser Dave el seme :P

Además fue un recurso necesario, sino, habrían acabado en la cama demasiado rápido y eso no tiene emoción, necesito a un villano para que la escena de sexo sea espectacular (que pervertida que soy jojojo!) xD


End file.
